Through the Eyes of Horatio and Kyle
by Mrs. Darcy1234
Summary: Short stories requested by the readers and delieverd and written by me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: These stories will be stories that are requested by readers or just ideas I came up with. It will feature Horatio and Kyle in many different situations. Comment and request that's how you get a story fast.

This short one was little whimsical idea I came up with I hope you like it

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Home to His Boys<strong>

The sun was just setting over the Miami sky when Horatio pulled into his driveway. The crime lab's Lt. was very tired from a long day of solving cases and getting scum off the Miami streets. Setting his car in park, Horatio grabbed his brief case and left the car, his day was far from over. Turning his key into the door, Horatio took a deep breathe and got ready for the chaos that will soon engulf him. He could hear his nephew and sons screams from inside, and knew that these two boys were going to put the final nail in his coffin.

Walking through the door Horatio let out a:

"Kyle, Ray I'm home."

Soon the two boys that brought joy to his life, came running from the back towards him:

"Dad!" Kyle yelled running into his dad's arms.

"Uncle Horatio!" Ray matched Kyle's tone as he too ran into his uncle's arms.

Horatio wrapped his arms around the two boys as best as he can and kissed them both on the heads:

"Have you two been behaving for Marie?"

Just than the 62 year old neighbor and nanny came from the kitchen and looked at the two young boys who had separated from Horatio:

"Umm.." Ray Jr. looked down as he played with the toy action figure in his hand.

"Si Mr. Caine, they were both angels." Maria smiled a weak smile at Horatio.

"Yes daddy." Kyle smiled at his dad, as Horatio ran a hand through his son's blond hair.

"Good, now what's going to be for dinner?" Horatio asked the boys as he took off his suit jacket.

"Pizza!" Both the boys yelled excitingly

"Guys we had pizza last night, I don't think your mothers would be happy that I'm feeding you guys badly."

"But dad.."

"Uncle.."

Both boys whined at the same time causing Horatio to smile. Grabbing his cellphone from his pocket he began to dial the number to the local pizza place:

"You both make a convincing argument, just don't tell your mothers." Horatio melted like butter.

Kyle and Ray Jr shook their heads and promised not to tell:

"We swear."

Horatio put the order in and than made his way towards his bedroom. a couple of minuted later the pizza arrived and both him and his boys were sitting at the table eating. As he sat and listened to Ray and Kyle chat away about random things such as their toys and their bikes, Horatio knew that he wouldn't trade these weekends in for the world. He had his son, and his nephew and that's all he needed. The only two people that had him wrapped around their little fingers.

A/N: These will be little collections of Horatio and Kyle in various stages and times in their lives. You can suggest something that you want to see written or I will come up with something. It's sorta a request by readers sorta writing and I think this will be fun to see the range of situations you guys want to see Horatio and Kyle in.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the comments. I know that I'm slowly making my way back to the fan fiction world and I sorta lost my place as one of the best CSI:Miami Kyle and Horatio writers, but I will regain my throne... lol. I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last little one. There will be short ones and there will be long ones. I am working on one now that will be a little longer and it was an idea from Roots4Miami so look out for that one. I'm trying to start giving you all chapters. Eventully I will be updating once a week or twice a week but I decided that I needed to give you all more of a taste

S/N: This short story came to me as I was listening to Adele and just thinking about what if Julia brought a sick Kyle to Horatio and was just going to leave him there. These one-shots will just be a wide range of things and Kyle will be all different ages. It's just how I see him. In this short one, Kyle is four and he doesn't talk much, it's just dialouge between Julia and Horatio.

Hope you enjoyed and please comment... lol :)

* * *

><p><strong>Never that Easy<strong>

He had just passed out. Working long hours at the crime lab was finally beginning to catch up with the angel of Miami. Horatio was spent, he and his team had just tracked down the killer of four young Miami officers, and sleep was more than welcoming. It seemed no more than 15 minutes (though it was 2 hours) when there was a heavy knock at his door. Ignoring it at first Horatio rolled over and pulled the covers over his face. But the knocking persisted, followed by loud shouts:

_"Horatio open up the damn door." _

Instantly recognizing the voice, Horatio slumped out of bed and threw a shirt on and his slippers. Walking wearily to the front door he yawned before opening it:

_"Julia what do you.." _

When Horatio fully got a glance of the beauty standing there at 3am with their 4 year old son in her arms wrapped in a blanket Horatio woke up quickly:

_"What are you doing Julia? It's too late to have Kyle out at this hour." _

_"Don't tell me what to do,"_ Julia huffed as she shoved past Horatio,"_Kyle is running a fever and I have to meet some clients in Hawaii for a business deal." _

Horatio wiped the sleep from his eyes as he shut the door. Following Julia into the living room he watched her lay Kyle on the couch:

_"I'm only going to be gone a couple of days and Judy said that she will come here everyday and take care of him until I get back."_

Horatio was quiet, the sleep he felt was instantly replaced by anger and worry for his son. How could Julia just leave and not care enough to stay with their child. Horatio was more than able to take care of his sick son, but Julia was his mother and no mother leaves their sick child alone:

"_Julia,_" Horatio started off calmly trying to get a hold on his anger,"Y_ou cannot leave Kyle here alone while he's sick, he needs his mother."_

"_And so what you don't think he needs his father?_" Julia snapped.

_"That's not what I'm saying Julia_," Horatio looked down at his precious son as he slept,"_All I'm saying is that a mother is supposed to be with her child at these times_."

_"Horatio you make it sound like I don't take care of my child. I'm going down there so that I can provide for Kyle; and besides you never take care of him.."_

_"Excuse me_," Horatio cut Julia off,"_ I don't take care of my son?_" Horatio couldn't hide his anger any longer.

Kyle stirred a little and winced at Horatio's voice, this caused Julia to shoot Horatio an angrily look:

_"You heard me Horatio, but lets not go there. I can easily bring him to Judy's and have her babysit him for the rest of the week. But I thought that I would let him come to his fathers being that he hardly see's you. But if you don't want him here than I will take him and we will go."_

Julia bent down to take her son in her arms. She knew how to work Horatio, to play Kyle against him and to get what she wanted. She knew Horatio would jump at the chance to spend one second with Kyle, this is what she wanted, she wanted Horatio eating out of the palm of her hands.

_"No Julia,_" Horatio took that bait,"J_ust leave him here and tell Judy that she is not needed."_

Julia let go of Kyle, _"Are you sure Horatio._"

Horatio smiled down at his child as Kyle moved a little,"_I'm postive."_

_"Well good,_" Julia began walking away,"_I'm leaving his bags and his medication. If you need anything just call Judy and she will bring it."_

Julia walked towards the door and opened it:

_"Tell Kyle that his mother loves him and I will be back in a few days. Thanks Horaito."_

Julia walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. Horatio went and locked the door and moved Kyle's bags into the closet. Walking back into the living room, Horatio pulled the blanket up further on Kyle and checked his forhead. He was burning up and Horatio could tell his child was suffering. How long was his son going to be treated unfairly by his mother? How long was Horatio going to allow this kind of behavior to persist? Horatio didn't know the answers to those questions just yet. But he did know that he was getting sick and tired of Julia and her carelessness. Kyle was Horatio's first priority and he should be to Julia as well:

"It's going to be a matter of time my sweet boy," Horatio whispered to Kyle as he moved a few lose strands of hair from Kyle's forehead,"Daddy is going to step in soon."

A/N: So what did you think? Let me know if you want to read a part two?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the comments. Didn't I tell you I want my crown back? Another chapter back to back to back. Yes people I'm making my trimuph return... lol. I'm glad I'm getting all my old readers back such as LaCalleigh who has been commenting since A Faith in A higher Power... and I got Betty to support me... You guys are great... Keep commenting, keep reading... And a bigger story is possibliy in the works.

S/N: When I was typing this chapter, I thought about the last episode Alex was in and when she and Horatio was talking and she said that she had to leave to take care of her family. And she said,"You of all people should know what I mean," and Horatio just nodded his head. I just rememered that scene because that's the first time Alex ever referred to Kyle. Well anyway I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Never that Easy Part two<strong>

For two days, Kyle suffered from his fever. And for two days his father was at his side, taking off work to be with his young son. He hated seeing his child so weak, it broke his heart to see Kyle suffering. But that heartbreak was mixed in with anger at the thought of Julia just walking away from their child for a "business trip." The fever finally broke and Kyle was able to sit up and have small sips of soup, Horatio got a little misty eyed as he watched Kyle try to swallow the soup, than brust in tears because it hurt when he swallowed.

Sunday rolled around and Alex was able to come over to the house to look after Kyle. Walking into the house, she was a little surprised to see Horatio in the same clothes she had last saw him in on thursday when she first assessed Kyle's condition:

"This might take some getting used too," She smiled as she took out her medical supplies,"Horatio Caine not all done up and proper looking."

"Well you know, parenthood will have you looking this way." Horatio looked down at the stains that soiled his shirt.

"That I do know, where is our little boy?"

"He's sleeping," Horatio said as he began to lead Alex towards his bedroom,"I put him in my bed so that I can be close to him if he needed me."

"Of course you did sugar." Alex smiled at him as she made her way to a sleeping Klye

She checked his tempature:

"100.2 still a little high, but no call for alarm. Is he tolerating food?" She asked Horatio as she continued to examine Kyle.

"He took some sips of the soup, but it's still hurting him as he swallows." Horatio stepped a little closer to see what Alex was doing.

"He most likely has a throat infection, I will prescribe medicine for that. Is he using the bathroom regualry?"

"He used it this morning, but he's mostly throwing up." Horatio said rather grimly.

Catching his tone Alex looked up at him,"Don't worry sugar, everything is going to be alright, Aunt Alex is here."

Horatio smiles a weak smile at Alex,"I'm trying to get him to drink more water."

"Well that's good, but he's not drinking enough if his throat hurts."

"Yes."

"Well once we get the medication for that, he should be able to take some fluids. I recommend taking a cotton swab and soaking it in water, than having him suck on it. It's not a lot, but it will do." Alex stood up and walked away from Kyle and touched Horatio's shoulder:

"Understand babe that you are doing the best you can on such short notice."

Horatio nodded his head and looked at Kyle sleeping:

"He's my everything."

"I know I know." Alex smiled and began walking out of the room, now it was Horatio's turn to follow:

"I haven't been able to get in touch with Julia, I think she shut her phone off." Horatio sounded a little bitter as he said the last line.

Alex turned:

"You know Horatio some woman are meant to be mothers and some are forced."

"Are you saying I forced her?" Horatio sounded hurt

"No babe, I'm saying Julia wasn't meant to be a mother, but she saw something in you that she thought she can expoilt. You need to protect your child first Horatio, and worry about her later."

"I don't know how."

Alex walked up to Horatio and touched his cheek,"Sugar you know how and you know what you need to do. It's time you did it."

Alex packed up her things and left, leaving a silent Horatio with his thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Five days later<strong>

"Daddy can we go to the park?"

Kyle asked as he bounced on his fathers bed. The four year old was back to his usual self. Horatio was more than glad to know his child was going to be fine, it was a heavyiness that was lifted from his heart:

"Kyle we will see, first daddy has to go and sign some papers."

"Why daddy?"

Horatio rolled his eyes, yes Kyle was in the why phase and it was enough to annoy the most patient parent:

"Because daddy wants to make sure that his son is safe."

Kyle looked at him trying to absorb the words:

"Otay," Kyle just shrugged his shoulders.

Horatio lifted Kyle off the bed and carried his son into his bedroom to get his dressed for the day. Today was indeed a big day; Horatio took Alex's advice and went down to the county clerks office to begin the proceedings to take Kyle from Julia. He was done with her carelessness, he was done with having to always explain to his son why his mother was never there. It wasn't going to be easy, but he knew it had to be done:

"Kyle what do you want for breakfast."

"Pizza" Kyle shouted with a big smile

"I'm glad to see you got your appetite back but no pizza." Horatio stated as he pulled his sons shirt over his head.

"But daddy.."

"No but daddy me Kyle, No Pizza!"

Kyle huffed as he folded his arms and looked away as Horatio continued to dress him. Horatio made a mental note to himself that once he got Kyle in his custody that he was going to fix his sons spoiled ways. Julia would have most likely gotten Kyle some pizza.

The two walked towards the kitchen. Kyle sat at the table playing with his spider man action figure as Horatio began making breakfast. Soon it was time to eat and father and son prayed over their food and began to eat. Horatio sat listened as Kyle talked about his toys, his school, his friends, and his moms new boyfriend:

"Momma said that she was going with Ron to the beach."

Horatio looked at his son:

"She said that I can't go because Ron doesn't like me." Kyle hung his head in sadness.

Horatio's heart broke at the sadness in his sons voice, but it also gave him a greater resolve to have Kyle with him full-time:

"Don't worry Kyle," Horatio ran his hand through his sons hair,"You dad loves you."

Kyle picked his head up and smiled,"I love you too daddy."

After breakfast Horatio put his sneakers on and the two got ready to leave. Just as they were about to walk out the door, Julia came walking through it:

"Kyle, your mommy is back." Julia shouted as she took off her sunglasses, the tan she had was impossible to hide

Kyle looked up at his father than almost as if he needed an approval, Horatio nodded his head

"Mommy." Kyle screamed happily as he ran into his mothers arms.

"How's my little angel."

"Fine all better."

"Kyle can you go into the living room your mother and I need to speak." Horatio said as he put on his jacket.

Kyle let go of his mother and sadly left the doorway, one the two parents were alone they let out their tension:

"Business meeting huh? How was the drinks on the beach with your boyfriend?" Horatio asked as he eyed Julia.

"Oh shut up Horatio, I'm here aren't eye."

"Julia you have been gone for almost two weeks, Kyle was running a dangerous fever and you were away with your boyfriend?"

"I told you I was on a business meeting Horatio."

"My ass Julia, Kyle could have gotten bad or worst he could have died."

"Wow Horatio you really know how to make a person feel gulity." Julia snickered.

"You should feel gulity!" Horatio snapped,"Your a unfit mother, your the worst..."

"Don't you dare call me that, do you think you have the right to give me parenting advice?"

"You damn right I do, Kyle could have.." Horatio's voice brought with emotion as he thought about what could have happened to his child.

"Horatio your so over dramatic, Kyle is fine, your fine, I'm fine everyone is fine. Now if you excuse me, I need to take my child home."

"I don't think so Julia," Horatio said as he blocked the pathway,"Kyle is staying with me."

"Excuse me?" Julia said deadly.

"You heard me." Horatio shot right back.

The two parents stared at each other, each one waiting for the other to make a move:

"Move out of my way Horatio."

"No, he's staying with me, I'm done with your mess Julia and so is he."

Julia raised her hand to slap Horatio, but he caught her hand she raised her other hand and it connected with his face. They struggled for a moment until Kyle came:

"Daddy, Mommy!" Kyle began to cry

Horatio let go of Julia and she rushed over to her child picking him up:

"Look what you've done Horatio."

Horatio stayed quiet, Julia continued:

"Your not taking him from me you bastard no matter what happens, I will leave Miami before I let you take my child."

Julia rushed past Horatio, blocking him from grabbing at Kyle. Kyle cried louder as Julia ran out towards her car and handed Kyle to a waiting assistant. Horatio followed right behind, he knew he couldn't take Kyle physically, Julia had custody but he would try:

"Julia stop this"

"No Horatio I've had enough of your shit."

Julia jumped into the car and started the engine. She drove off leaving a stunned Horatio watching and listening as Kyle cried out for him:

"Daddy!"

* * *

><p>AN: You know I am kind of entertaining the idea of writing a story about what if Julia did leave Miami with Kyle and Horatio lead a manhunt accross state lines to find Kyle. Mac and the other CSI from the two shows could be in it. Hey it's just a thought. Tell me what you thought about it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the comments. Long time I know... But planning a wedding and beginning the processes of getting into medical school is not that easy. I had an issue with Tiffany's messing up my engagement ring, but now that everything is alright, I am back with a chapter. I'm glad that I have new readers and fans, and old fans reading my stories. It makes me feel like I am new at this once again and I feel grateful. Continue to read and continue to comment.

S/N: This is the LAST CHAPTER of Never that Easy... Meaning since I'm writing more stories, I will not write a full one story with this topic. SO BE WARNED... The next chapter will feature a whole new plot... SO DO NOT ASK ME,"What happen to the other plot?" because I won't answer you because I know you don't read the comments... The plots change...

* * *

><p><strong>Never that Easy Part Three<strong>

"Did I not tell you never to speak about me and Ron's personal business to your father?" Julia screamed at her young son as she dragged him from the car and into the house.

"I'm sorry mommy...Please mommy." Kyle cried as his mother lead him into the house.

Julia opened the door and lead her son into the living room:

"Now you sit here and you listen to be good," Julia warned as he flung her son unto the couch,"You are never going to see your father. I won't lose the money I get from Horatio..." Julia stopped herself from going further. She was going to lose her mind taking care of this meal ticket, she was going to lose her mind playing these little tricks with Horatio.

"JUDY!" Julia yelled for her assistant,"Take him to his room and keep him out of my sight."

"Mommy!" Kyle cried as Judy picked him up,"Want's to be with mommy."

"No!" Julia yelled as she walked away.

**Meanwhile**

Horatio was in a great panic. Julia wasn't answering her phone, and there was no other way of getting in contact with her. The thought of Julia racing through the streets of Miami with their four-year old son in the back, scared the Lt. to his core. If there was an accident, wouldn't he have heard it on the radio or recieved a phone call by now? He didn't want to think about that, but than it would certainly ease his mind.

Jumping into his car, he had to tell himself that he needed to do what he had to do for his son. So he continued to call Julia, Judy or anyone else close to Julia to get any information as possible, as he drove down to the courthouse. Today just finally put the final nail in Julia's coffin, today proved to Horato that Julia was an unfit mother and she did not deserve to have Kyle in her life. There was nothing left to say to Julia, no more words no more fights, Julia was finished being a part of his life and his son's life and it was going to take a lot, but that was a fight that Horatio was willinging to battle. He needed to be cordial with her because there was a greater cause at stake, but afterwards if he needed, he would run her and Ron out of Miami

Kyle deserved a mother that would care and nuture him. Someone with the patience and the humblness to care for his child. Someone that didn't leave when their child was sick, to spend time with her con boyfriend on the beach. Kyle needed someone that Horatio deemed fit to be around his son, to raise his son and to enter into a family unit with him. There was only one person that Horatio saw that was worthy his son and that was Calleigh. Her ans Calleigh have been seeing each other for some time and Horatio saw her as the only woman that needed to be in his and Kyle's life. He knew that she would make a wonderful wife and a amazing mother to Kyle, because when she's with them both, there is nothing in the world that matters to her than their well being. He has seen Calleigh with Kyle and saw the love that she has for his little boy that made him see that she would care for Kyle even if Horatio wasn't going to be around.

And so he knew what he needed to do: Get Kyle and make him and Calleigh a family. They were going to raise his little boy, and Julia could crawl back into the slums or wherever else she came from.

**At the Winston Residence **

"Does Caine know what's going on!" Ron roared as he looked at Julia...

"No babe," Julia trembled,"Kyle just said we were at the beach..."

"That little Brat, didn't you tell him not to speak about what we were dong..." Ron asked.

"Don't worry babe Horatio doesn't know anything."

"And he better," Ron grabbed Julia's arm,"I won't have him interupting anything."

"He won't," Julia smoothe.

"You know," Ron said as he let go of Julia,"Kyle is getting in the way, Jules you know I'm not cut out for this whole daddy stuff..."

"Babe.."

"No Jules, I don't think we need Kyle around. I'm putting it this way," Ron said as he turned to Julia,"It's either him or me..."

**Hope you enjoyed**

A/N: I KNOW I KNOW I AM KNOWN FOR CLIFFY'S... YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS... Comment...**  
><strong>


End file.
